Dragon’s Travels
by DrewB1442
Summary: Ranma has grown up with an adopted brother. One with a secret power of his own.
1. Journey Begins

Dragon's Travels

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ranma ½ cast or any of Breath of Fire. I do not make money of this fic and have very little money so I am not a good target for suing.

_Dragon world_

The incident at the Dauna Mines was finally contained when the newly hatched dragon had finally been knocked out by a crane. However, the miners needed a way to get rid of the problem. They ultimately decided to cart the creature off to the capital and see what the royal family wanted to do with it.

On the train, the engineer heard the sounds of movement, but he never saw the cage go tumbling down the hill, and it to the chasm.

_Ranma's world_

Genma Saotome had just put the finishing touches on his son. He went through his mental checklist: Large pit dug, Check. Cover for said pit, Check. Large amount of starving cats in the pit, check. Son tied up with fish sausages, check. His plans to teach his son the Nekoken was ready. He tossed his son in to the pit and closed it up with the wooden cover. Just then he heard a loud BANG, and he looked over his shoulder and saw a naked boy in near a recently opened cage. Genma was about to look back to his son when he heard another sound. This was the sound of ultimate suffering coming from the pit that he sent his own son, Ranma into. As he was about to remove the lid and have a look in, it burst apart and he saw his son, looking feral and about to kill. Genma knew that discretion was the better part of valor as he employed the Saotome ultimate technique: Run away as fast as you can. Ranma saw the child nearby, but thought nothing of him at the time. Ranma then fell asleep from exhaustion. Genma came back about an hour later and saw his son curled up catlike near a little boy with blue hair. Genma thought (something he did not do often) and decided that this boy might be a good rival for his son.

_Six years later_

Ryu had been waiting with his brother at the field for the third day straight. He said, "I don't think that Ryoga is going to come. This is the third day that we have waited and he still hasn't shown up.".

Ranma said, "He made the challenge and I will wait as long as it takes so I can win this fight. He's coming and he'll be here soon. You know about that sense of direction of his. He wound up in Osaka looking for the bathroom last week."

Just then Genma showed up, looking angry. His son had not been home training like he should have been. Genma stated in a way that showed finality, "He hasn't shown up. You win. Lets go, we have to get to the Port now!"

Ranma argued until Genma knocked him out. The next thing Ranma knew he was at the harbor getting told he would be swimming with the rest of them.

_Four years later_

Genma had been training his sons in some of the most extreme ways possible, but this seemed easy compared to some of the things he had done. All this seemed to be was balance and mid air training, which the boys had gone through many times. Genma seemed to want to have the boys take turns in the training, which seemed odd until they remembered that they could beat him way to easily together. While Ranma trained won the bamboo poles, Ryu decided to talk to the Jusenkyo guide as he waited During the conversation he heard the reason that no one came to the training grounds was because of the curses on the ground. Ryu laughed until he saw Genma knocked into one of the springs. When a large panda came out, Ryu knew that the curse had to be real, but it was too late when he saw Ranma fall into a different spring. The guide said, "You fall into Spring of Drowned Girl. Very tragic story of young girl that drown there 1500 years ago."

_Later_ _that day_

Ranma and Co. settled down for a couple of hours in the nearby Amazon Village. Ryu was watching the fight fascinated by the two warriors, while Genma and Ranma devoured a large pile of food. While the purple haired girl who won the fight started to threaten the young girl and panda, Ryu's danger sense started to go haywire. It was just then Herb attacked.

­­

This is my first Ranma story and I wanted to add Breath of fire to it. Read and Review. Flames will be used for barbequing.


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but original characters, sadly. This includes some, but not all, of the techniques that Ryu will use. Ranma has an impressive move list of his own though.

"…" denotes talking

… denotes Chinese

… denotes thought

o 

Awakening

Herb was a young looking man with bright orange hair (1) and intense looking eyes, but the most noticeable thing about him was the fact that he was floating at least 60 cm above the ground.

He declared, Give me the symbol of the dragon's power and I'll spare this pitiful little village.

A very old and very small looking woman replied, You haven't been proven worthy of the 'Treasures of the Old Empire.' They will not work for you, foolish male.

Genma ran for cover when he heard this exchange, but Ranma (who was still in female form) and Ryu watched and listened, waiting to see if they needed to fight. Actually, Ryu was listening, and Ranma was watching Ryu for a sign that he should be doing something. Nearby was the tournament winner, (A/N: You know who it is.) who was still trying to get Ranma's attention. Herb then attacked the village, his warriors coming out from hiding.

The fight was tremendous, the old woman was fighting as intensely as if she were only in her 20's, and the villagers were not doing too badly either. The tide began to shift, however, when Herb began firing massive ki blasts. Ranma caught one that seemed meant for the young woman who was bothering him earlier, and went down hard. Ryu was knocked into a nearby hut, where he found an odd looking sword and bracer. They both seemed to pulse with Ryu's energy.

What is this sensation? , Ryu thought as the two objects seemed to fly towards him.

The sounds were surprising as everyone heard the sound of a howl. From the bright flash, out walked a Ryu, his hair turning bright blue as the blask hair dye Genma forced him to use had burned itself off.

Walking over to his brother, he stood for a minute, and then the gauntlet seemed to speak, _You can save him, focus your energy and wish it to heal._

Following the instructions, Ryu invoked the spell, Heal. Ranma stirred, and then shook himself off.

Ranma said, "What hit me, and more importantly, are they still around so I can give them some payback?"

Ryu said, "I think we can beat him if we do our tag team maneuvers. Think you're up to it?"

Ranma smirked, and the she replied, "Are you?"

The fight was just beginning.

o 

A/N: I thought Ryu in BOF 3 could have had more offensive moves during the early parts of the game. I am planning on including moves from Samurai Deeper Kyo, and Rurouni Kenshin and possibly some others. If you could give me some ideas, remembering that they have to be sword moves.


	3. Fight for Life

Fight for Life

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ranma or BOF? Do I? Hmmm!?! Well, I don't, so don't give me any trouble. Ranma is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media. BOF is owned by Capcom.

"…" denotes speech

'…' denotes thought

… denotes panda sign

… denotes foreign language (other than Japanese)

The battle started with several blasts coming from the ground, courtesy of Herb. Ryu started his assault with a few lightning like strikes from his sword followed by a _Ryūshōsen. _Herb dodged some, but could not evade the jumping attack. He was forced to the ground because of the attacks.

'I can't believe that I remembered the few moves that I was able to learn from that old man so many years ago.' thought Ryu, who made the tag to his brother, even if he was a girl at the time.

'My turn. Time for some payback' thought Ranma. She cracked her knuckles and started to use a painful looking combo of attacks. Herb was surprised by the fury of these attacks from beings that he considered inferior. He decided to make a tactical retreat.

"Be glad that I decided to give mercy. You," Herb said, pointing to Ryu, "will someday regret taking something that rightfully belongs to me. Mark my words, I will be back." With that he flew off.

Ranma went to check on the purple haired girl as she stood there transfixed by what she saw before her. To her perspective two outsiders just stopped an opponent that was much stronger than the two of them, and would have killed them, for no obvious reason. The female also took a blast that should have killed her, but instead got up after some attention from the male. The young amazon decided that she could not take all the excitement and promptly passed out.

Ranma and Ryu looked at what happened and apparently decided that passing out was a good idea, as they decided to follow suit.

An old woman who was watching saw these developments and decided to collect her granddaughter and the two other children.

All in all it had been a long day.

A/N: Wow! It's been a while since I've updated this piece. I hope that those who are reading will send me their comments and criticisms after reading this. No flames please.


	4. Journey Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Breath of Fire or anything else that I might use in this story, with the exception of ther original characters.

A/N: I've been doing some research on world geography, and I think that I've found a probable route that Ranma and his family might have taken. I will not be doing individual chapters, per se. I might do some if I feel the need for them. Now on with the story.

"…" denotes normal speech

'…' denotes thought

[… denotes panda sign

… denotes other language

o 

Chapter 4

Journey Forward

The next month was partly routine for Ranma and Ryu after they woke up. After Ranma revealed that he was a young man who was cursed in the springs, the village looked at him different. The first thing was that the tournament winner and Matriarch's grandaughter, Xian Pu (which Ranma and Ryu kept mispronouncing as Shampoo), started looking at the pigtailed martial artist differently. She started acting almost like a school girl with a crush. Khu Lon (the young men pronounced it Cologne), noticed this and wondered what to do. The routine consisted of waking up early, hard physical training for endurance and strength, food, combat training, which gave the young men the opportunity to learn new techniques, brief rest, hunting and foraging, more physical training, dinner, some free time, and then sleep.

Ranma and Ryu took to this new routine like it was nothing new, which it wasn't. The only change to their usual lives was that they staid in one place. Ryu liked this more than he would have thought, because when he mastered a new move, he accually got some praise instead of being told that he was wasting his time by using a weapon, or being told he would never be as good a fighter as his brother. Ryu could fight unarmed, but was not as good as Ranma. Then again, very few were, Elder Cologne being among them. Ryu them saw Shampoo walking up the path.

"Nihao, Ranma. Nihao, Ryu." Shampoo said in her usual way, "Shampoo want to talk to Ranma. Have message from Elders. Ranma come?".

Shampoo was still pretty to the Japanese language, so she tended to talk in broken fragments. She was a smart girl, though, and she was doing better than in the first week. Ryu figured that with a few months of teaching, Shampoo could get most of the language, and He and Ranma could learn Mandarin. However, now was not the time to be thinking about that. Ranma was needed else where, and Ryu needed to continue his training.

_A short time later, at the counsel of Elders_

So, we are in agreement, the two young men will be inducted into the tribe., said one elder. The rest nodded their heads to show agreement. Shampoo raised her hand to show she wanted to say one thing before the counsel delivered their verdict to the young men. Xian Pu, do you wish to say something?

Yes, Elder Lo Xion, the young man that I brought with me, Ranma, saved my life during the attack. I would like to challenge him so I can marry him. Shampoo said, nervously. She had been spending time with the cursed boy, seemingly enamored by his kindness and strength. The counsel talked among themselves. After about twenty minutes they made their decision.

Xian Pu, step forward., Shampoo did so, We have decided that your request should be… Shampoo held her breath, … approved. You may challenge him, and I wish you the best of luck.

Shampoo could not believe her good fortune. She went to give Ranma the challenge, after which she would tell him the good news. She went to where she left him before she went in to see the counsel, but when she got there, he was gone.

Genma patted himself on the back for coming up with his plan. He would sneak up on his son, knock the boy out, take him back to Japan, and get the boy married. The fat sometimes-panda knew that he needed to make the pledge good, so he could retire off the boys wor…ahem, the dojo's success.

o 

A/N: First and Foremost, I hate Genma Saotome. The man is a fat blob who's only goal in life is to be a fat blob. Second, if you think that the Amazons are a little OOC here, remember that these two boys drove off a very powerful enemy by themselves, and saved others by putting themselves in harms way. I think that they as a tribe would respect that. Third, it will be a little while before Ryu makes it to the Tendo's, however, Ranma will be slightly different during the first meeting.

R&R, thank you.


End file.
